La Bestia Solitaria
by MrRayney
Summary: Traducción: La vida de Chico Bestia ha comenzado a decaer, sus amigos dejaron de tener confianza en el, la Bestia en su interior no hace mas que torturarlo, sabiendo que ya no tiene lugar con los Titanes decide escapar, ¿Sera la decisión correcta o su vida simplemente empeorara? Y ¿Que pasara cuando cierta hechicera esta decidida a ayudarlo?.
1. Outcast

Nota del Traductor: Mucho gusto amigos, soy MrRayney, en esta ocasión no traigo una historia escrita por mí, esta vez traigo la traducción de una de mis historias favoritas del fandom, escrita por uno de mis escritores favoritos.

Debo decir que es un reto muy grande escribir traducir esta historia, ya que a pesar de ser una historia demasiado asombrosa, tiene un gran fallo que hizo que no fuera tan popular y esto fue el modo en el que fue escrito, es difícil porque el autor tiene buenas ideas, pero no sabe plasmarla de la manera adecuada, la escritura del fics es difícil de seguir, pero créanme la historia es sorprendente, por lo que mejor no los hago esperar, aquí el primer capítulo.

La historia ficticia The Lonely Beast le pertenece al autor Metron99.

Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers

* * *

_**The Lonely Beast**_

_**Capítulo 1: Outcast**_

Ya era de noche en la torre de los titanes y todos se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones, bueno todos menos uno, para Chico Bestia conciliar el sueño ya no era fácil y nunca más lo seria.

No después de aquel incidente de varias semanas atrás, cuando esos productos químicos infectaron su cuerpo, otorgándole una nueva forma. Gracias a aquellos productos químicos, Chico Bestia se transformó en un ser salvaje y brutal, en el que se transformaba cuando se encontraba bajo los efectos del estrés o cuando estaba enojado, había llamado a esta nueva forma como la Bestia.

También un villano que se hacía llamar Adonis fue infectado por los mismos productos químicos que él, al estar en contacto con Chico Bestia y mezclado con esos productos químicos, temporalmente le concedió una forma similar.

Cuando Adonis irrumpió en la torre para atacarlo, Raven se había quedado en medio de la batalla, a pesar de derrotar a Adonis y proteger a Raven, Chico Bestia no era un héroe o por lo menos, el no era tratado como tal.

No fue hasta que los Titanes descubrieron que todo fue por culpa de Adonis, porque hasta entonces Chico Bestia en aquella monstruosa forma fue culpado por las lesiones de Raven.

Fue atacado, capturado y amenazado con ir a la cárcel y aun después de que todo fue aclarado, las cosas nunca volvieron a la normalidad, los sucesos de la Bestia aún seguía en la mente de todos, Chico Bestia podía sentirlo, el miedo y la desconfianza que le tenían sus supuestos amigos.

Todos sus amigos esperaban el momento en que él se volviera a transformar y los atacara de nuevo, Chico Bestia se había enterado de que Robin estaba trabajando en un proyecto para derrotarlo si alguna vez se transformaba y perdía el control.

Realmente Chico Bestia se sentía solo en estos momentos, actualmente estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, solamente hacia esto en altas horas de la noche cuando ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba cerca, durante el día los evitaba o posiblemente ellos lo estaban evitando.

Chico Bestia intento no pensar en esto, comenzó a cambiar de canales aleatoria mente, pero no podía estar en paz, no cuando sentía como si un montón de caballos salvajes corrieran libremente por su cabeza.

Molesto, Chico Bestia lanzo el control remoto, agarrando su cabeza y dando un fuerte suspiro, no sabía porque, pero él había estado teniendo sueños extraños, más bien pesadillas o para ser más precisos viejas memorias.

Cosas que había intentado no pensar durante años, Chico Bestia comenzó a recordar su vida, recordó su vida en África cuando era un simple niño y la enfermedad que sufrió en ese lugar.

Recordó como sus padres fueron contagiados con la misma enfermedad y como su padre trabajaba día y noche para encontrar una cura. Con el corazón encogido recordó como su padre solo fue capaz de hacer solamente una. Una cura con la que el sobrevivió, gano sus poderes y sus padres murieron.

Chico Bestia también recordó lo que paso después de eso, como termino siendo adoptado por su tío, Nicholas Galtry. Pero, él era un hombre horrible, apenas era humano, abuso y torturo a Chico Bestia hasta el punto en el que el casi se volvió loco.

Por suerte, la Patrulla Condenada lo rescato de esa vida, pero aun podía recordar el dolor, e incluso con la patrulla, Chico Bestia no tenía una vida fácil, nada de lo que hizo fue suficientemente bueno para su estricto padre adoptivo, Mento.

Pensó que por fin encontró su lugar aquí con los Jóvenes Titanes, un lugar al cual llamar hogar en la torre, por fin tenía un lugar en el mundo donde el podía ser feliz. Y por un tiempo así lo creyó, pero, últimamente todo parecía ser mentira.

Robin su llamado líder, lo trato como un criminal, un monstruo, sabía que a la primera señal de transformarse en la Bestia el actuaria y lo encerraría.

Starfire fue la única que mostró verdadera bondad, pero, ella le era ferozmente leal a Robin, y si el decidió que era una amenaza, Star automáticamente le dispararía ardientes Starbolts.

Cyborg fue el único que llego a considerar como un verdadero amigo pero, el dudaba de que el antídoto que le había dado funcionaria, después de todo ¿De qué otra forma estaría ayudando a Robin a construir armas para acabar con él?

La única que quedaba era Raven, ella fue la única que no le temía a la Bestia, pero sabía que Raven absolutamente lo odiaba, ella nunca se reía de sus chistes o al menos sonrió ante ellos, lo insultaba cada vez que podía y a veces lo maltrataba físicamente.

Chico Bestia se quejó airadamente, ya podía sentir a la Bestia gruñir, queriendo liberarse, el hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no transformarse, ya que sus amigos lo perseguirían y acabarían con el como si se tratara de un monstruo. Chico Bestia finalmente abrió los ojos y suspiro.

—Amigos, como si tuviera alguno, ellos ya no lo son, nunca más lo serán, y yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar con los Titanes— Dijo Chico Bestia tristemente.

Él no era un héroe, él era un monstruo, los Titanas acababan con los monstruos y los encerraban en jaulas y Chico Bestia no iba a ser encerrado en una jaula, Chico Bestia finalmente suspiro fuertemente.

—No tengo opción, ya no puedo más— Dijo Chico Bestia desanimado mientras se ponía de pie —Me tengo que ir—

Chico Bestia suspiro, apago el televisor y salió de la sala de estar, pronto entro a su habitación, el lugar era un desastre, por alguna razón, todas sus posesiones dejaron de importarle, él lo único que quería era irse lejos, muy lejos y no le importaba lo que los demás hicieran con sus cosas.

El inmediatamente tomo un pedazo de papel y un lápiz, comenzó a trabajar en una nota, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, una vez hecho esto la coloco en su cama junto a su comunicador, Chico Bestia respiro y suspiro fuertemente.

—Adiós compañeros— Fueron las palabras finales llenas de tristeza de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un halcón verde y salió con rapidez por la ventana, voló más y más lejos de la torre y finalmente de la ciudad.

Era una nueva mañana en la Torre en forma de T, todos los titanes se encontraban en el centro de comando, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad.

Robin y Cyborg estaba ocupados jugando videojuegos, Starfire estaba cepillando su cabello y finalmente Raven estaba leyendo un libro en silencio, mientras bebe de su té, Chico Bestia no estaba cerca lo cual no era nada nuevo.

Raven suspiro fuertemente, incapaz de concentrarse en su libro, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando sobre Chico Bestia, él no había estado actuando como el, lo único que hacía era quedarse en su habitación todo el día, y las raras veces que lo vio, él se comportó de una manera diferente.

Era extraño pero, Chico Bestia estaba empezando a actuar como ella, Raven no entendía porque esto la molestaba, después de todo no podía soportar su idiotez, pero debía ser sincera y esta revelación la impacto demasiado, pero estaba empezando a extrañarlo, estaba extrañando a Chico Bestia.

Pero lo que realmente la estaba molestando, es que ella parecía ser la única en darse cuenta del comportamiento de su compañero, los demás no actuaban preocupados, actuaban como normalmente lo hacían como si nada estuviera pasando.

Raven sabia mejor que nadie que esto no era normal, finalmente cerró su libro con fuerza, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella, Raven gruño, se puso de pie y en silencio se fue.

—Amiga Raven— Llamo Starfire preocupada — ¿A dónde vas?—

Raven se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Starfire, la chica tenía su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

—Voy a ver a Chico Bestia, no lo he visto en días— Respondió Raven, quien se dio vuelta y se marchó dejando la habitación.

Raven camino por los pasillos de la torre, con su capa cubriéndole todo su cuerpo, pronto ella llego a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Chico Bestia, Raven exhalo bruscamente y llamo a la puerta.

—Chico Bestia—Llamo Raven, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta —Chico Bestia, soy yo Raven—

Ninguna respuesta solo silencio, a pesar de esto Raven decidió seguir intentando.

—Mira Chico Bestia, has estado encerrado en tu habitación demasiado tiempo y sé que sonara hipócrita de mi parte decir esto, pero no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre— Dijo Raven esperando tener éxito esta vez.

Pero aun así, solo había silencio, Raven exhalo bruscamente.

—Mira, sé que te sientes mal por el incidente con Adonis, pero, tu no fuiste el que me hizo daño, él lo hizo, así que no actúes como si hiciste algo mal, cosa que no hiciste, yo sé que esto sonara como una locura, pero te extraño, extraño tus chistes, yo— Raven comenzó a sonar bastante nerviosa pero se detuvo al ver algo extraño.

La puerta de Chico Bestia se había abierto, Raven espero verlo delante de ella, pero no de hecho él no se encontraba hay.

— ¿Pero qué?— Raven pregunto algo preocupada.

Raven entro en la habitación ignorando el evidente desorden y mal olor, esto por lo preocupada que se encontraba, ella finalmente vio algo en la cama, algo que la sorprendió y la dejo confundida.

Era el comunicador de Chico Bestia y un trozo de papel con algo escrito, con curiosidad, Raven tomo el papel y lo leyó, pronto la expresión de Raven se volvió más pálida de lo normal.

—Oh no— Exclamo preocupada y con velocidad regreso a la sala.

De vuelta al centro de mando, todo lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos de Robin y Cyborg, quienes se encontraban jugando un videojuego de peleas.

—Voy a golpearte— Exclamo Cyborg con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no lo harás—Respondió Robin, pronto los dos comenzaron a discutir.

Pero de repente los dos callaron cuando vieron que el televisor se apagó, los dos titanes se dieron cuenta que junto al televisor se encontraba Raven con una severa mirada y en su mano el cable desenchufado del televisor.

—Hey, Rae ¿Cuál es el problema?— Pregunto Cyborg algo molesto.

—Este—Dijo Raven intentando mantener la calma, entonces lanzo el comunicador de Chico Bestia sobre la mesa —Y esto—

Entonces les mostro a todos la nota que encontró en la habitación de Chico Bestia.

—Chico Bestia se escapó ayer por la noche, el abandono a los Titanes— Dijo Raven quien cada momento que pasaba le costaba más mantener el control de sus emociones.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Grito Robin bastante confundido.

—Chico Bestia se ha ido— Repitió Raven mirando con severidad a sus compañeros.

Starfire sobrevoló y tomo antiguo comunicador de su compañero.

— ¿Chico Bestia nos ha dejado? ¡¿Por qué!?— Starfire parecía que estaba a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

—Lea esta carta, aquí él explica el porqué— Respondió Raven dejando la nota en la mesa.

Robin no tardo en tomarla y entrecerró los ojos mientras la leía.

—Él se fue por culpa de todos ustedes— Dijo Raven bastante molesta mirando a todos sus compañeros, pronto simplemente miro a Robin —O mejor dicho, por culpa tuya—

— ¡Mi culpa!— Respondió Robin molesto por la acusación.

—Ya lo dije— Dijo Raven manteniendo su mirada gélida — Usted ha estado desarrollando armas y estrategias para usar en su contra—

Robin estuvo a punto de responder a esto, pero Raven levanto la mano, una señal de que se quedara callado.

—Y no trates de negarlo, soy telepata ¿Recuerdas?— Dijo Raven.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, mientras Raven y Robin se miraban uno al otro, Robin finalmente suspiro fuertemente y con una expresión igual de severa que Raven, comenzó a hablar.

—Los poderes de Chico Bestia están fuera de control—Comenzó su explicación —Tuve que tomar las medidas necesarias en caso de que suceda lo peor—

Raven simplemente miro a su líder, obviamente no se impresiono por esa explicación.

—Por favor, no me vengas con esa mierda— Dijo Raven bastante molesta — Todos sabemos la verdadera razón, tú le tienes miedo—

—Raven yo— Intento decir algo Robin, pero Raven lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿Has olvidado que fue Adonis el que me ataco y no Chico Bestia?!— Raven pregunto, su voz cada vez sonaba más enojada, y comenzó a picar a Robin acusadoramente en el pecho — ¡¿Se te olvido que fue Chico Bestia quien me protegió?! ¡Y que la única razón por lo que los ataco fue porque lo atacaron primero!—

—Yo se eso, Raven pero, la Bestia es peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa para ignorar, tengo que tomar precauciones en caso de que alguna vez vuelva a perder el control— Respondió Robin intentando convencer a Raven.

Pero al parecer esto no fue algo muy efectivo, Raven estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, algo parecía haberse roto dentro de ella y esas no eran buenas noticias.

—Entonces ¿Así son las cosas? ¡Para ustedes el ya no es una persona nunca más!—Gritando enojada la última parte.

—Amiga Raven por favor trata de entender, Robin sabe lo que hace— Dijo Starfire intentando calmar a su amiga mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, pero Raven sacudió simplemente su hombro para quitársela de encima.

—Así que dime Robin ¿Tienes un protocolo para mí?— Pregunto Raven sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Robin algo confundido ante la pregunta.

—El poder de Chico Bestia no es muy diferente a los míos, cuando yo pierdo el control, yo me convierto en un monstruo— La voz de Raven se escuchaba bastante siniestra.

Mientras que un aura oscura no tardó en aparecer y cubrir el cuerpo de Raven, sus emociones comenzaron a reaccionar y varios objetos comenzaron a vibrar.

— ¿Has desarrollado algún tipo de arma para utilizar en mi contra? Amigo— Dijo Raven con asco en la palabra Amigo— Ya que yo puedo convertirme en una mayor amenaza que la Bestia—

—Raven, yo— Robin no podía negar que estaba algo asustado por esto.

—Déjame mostrarte— La voz de Raven parecía distorsionada, pronto la mayoría de los objetos en la sala explotaron, todos los Titanes se asustaron ante esto, Raven respiro hondo y comenzó a calmarse — ¿Lo has hecho?—

—No, no lo he hecho— Dijo Robin algo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Raven, Robin pensó en lo que iba a decir, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas, esperando no enfurecerla más.

—Tú tienes un mejor control de tus poderes, el no—Respondió Robin con calma.

—Y, en lugar de ayudarlo, como los monjes de Azarath hicieron conmigo, tu deseas encerrarlo en una celda el resto de su vida ¿Eso es lo que tienes planeado?— Pregunto Raven, quien parecía que de nuevo perdería el control.

—Raven— Intento Robin de calmarla.

— ¡Despierta, Robin!— Grito Raven enojada, algunas cosas más explotaron — Nuestro amigo se escapó de todos nosotros, porque él cree que no nos preocupamos por él, y si usted o cualquiera de ustedes les importa Chico Bestia, se lo vamos a demostrar, lo buscaremos y lo traeremos a la torre—

Raven miro a sus compañeros, esperando que alguno dijera algo pero todos se quedaron en silencio.

—No puedo creer esto— La decepción en la voz de Raven era evidente.

—Rae— Dijo Cyborg acercándose a Raven —No me gusta la idea de que Chico Bestia nos deje tanto como a ti, pero quizás su partida sea mejor que el plan de Robin—

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven bastante confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Tal vez lo único que el necesita es un poco de tiempo a solas, cuando él se sienta mejor consigo mismo él va volver— Explico Cyborg con mucho cuidado.

— ¡No, de acuerdo a su carta, Cyborg!— Grito Raven, sus poderes comenzaron a reaccionar de nuevo —Lee la cata Cyborg, el piensa que nosotros no lo queremos más, suponiendo que logre controlar a la Bestia, cosa que dudo, el lo tiene planeado volver con nosotros—

—Entonces, esa va a ser su elección— Dijo Robin seriamente.

Raven simplemente miro a Robin, ella exhalo bruscamente y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Está bien, si ustedes, los que se hacen llamar sus amigos no van a ayudarlo, entonces yo lo haré— Dijo decididamente Raven, quien se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

—Raven ¡Alto!—Grito Robin esperando que su compañera se detuviera.

Pero Raven prefirió ignorar a Robin y siguió caminando, Robin corrió hacia Raven y la agarro del hombro.

—Raven, no pue— Pero antes de que Robin pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar un par de metros.

Todos en la sala se quedaron sin habla, Cyborg no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y Starfire se quedó sin aliento, Raven entonces se acercó y se detuvo encima de Robin, entonces lanzo su comunicador al suelo.

—Deshazte de tus protocolos contra la Bestia o, yo tampoco volveré— Dijo Raven fríamente.

—Raven, no— Dijo Robin mientras se levantaba e intentaba detener a su ahora ex compañera.

Raven se puso su capucha, ocultando sus ojos entre las sombras, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco y un portal apareció detrás de ella.

—Y lo digo en serio— Fue el comentario final de Raven.

Raven camino hacia atrás y desapareció en el portal, este pronto se desvaneció y desapareció por completo ante todos ellos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Nota del Autor del fics: Desde que vi el episodio de los Jovenes Titanes titulado The Beast Within, Chico Bestia y su forma Bestia me recordo al increíble Hulk de Marvel Comics.

Asi que me decidi a escribir una historia alternativa, en una cronología AU basada en este concepto, una retrospectiva de las cosas que pudieron haber pasado despues del episodio.

Esto es, obviamente, una historia BBRae, voy a escribir también versiones alternativas de ciertos eventos de los episodios de la serie, un ejemplo la historia de Trigon, pero, sobre todo, estoy siendo original, y dar a los fans de los Jovenes Titanes una experiencia Hulk con Chico Bestia y Raven.


	2. Beast Out

Muy buenas tardes queridos lectores, de nuevo MrRayney presentándose, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta traducción originalmente llamado por su autor como The Lonely Beast.

Me disculpo mucho por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero quería hacer un buen trabajo, ya que en este capítulo hay una buena dosis de acción, así que espero me perdonen y disfruten el capítulo.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me han dejado, puede que la historia no me pertenezca, pero me alegra saber que disfrutan la historia y el esfuerzo que hago para traducirla, de verdad se los agradezco mucho y espero en el futuro recibir unos cuantos comentarios más ya que quisiera saber que piensan de la historia, ahora para no hacerlos esperar, aquí el segundo capítulo.

La historia ficticia The Lonely Beast le pertenece al autor Metron99.

Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers

* * *

_**La Bestia Solitaria**_

_**Capítulo 2: Beast Out**_

Raven voló sobre el horizonte de Jump City, sus ojos violetas estaban enfocados en las calles donde veía a muchas personas paseando como cualquier otro día normal, ella no estaba segura si Chico Bestia se encontraba aun en la ciudad, pero, si ya se había ido, alguien debe haberlo visto o por lo menos a ver visto donde se dirigía.

Ella no podía seguir volando sin rumbo fijo, tenía que encontrar algo, alguna clase de pista, Raven finalmente decidió aterrizar en el suelo, alzando la vista se dio cuenta en donde estaba, frente a la pizzería de la ciudad.

Raven suspiro fuertemente, recordando con cariño los viejos tiempos, cuando los Titanes seguían siendo amigos y como después de una exitosa misión se juntaban aquí. Quizás Chico Bestia estuvo aquí recientemente, o alguien tal vez lo vio, o tal vez tuvieran una pista de donde se dirigía.

Raven finalmente entro al edificio, en el interior había decenas de personas, ya sea para comer o para tomar algún pedido, Raven exhalo y se acercó al mostrador.

—Hola y buenas tardes ¿Puedo tomar su…— Decía amablemente el trabajador, pero Raven simplemente levanto la mano para que se callara.

—No estoy aquí por la comida— Dijo Raven sin rodeos, ella chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una fotografía —. ¿Ha visto a este chico por aquí recientemente?—

El cajero simplemente tomo la foto y la examino por unos segundos.

—Oh, creo que si— Comenzó a hablar el hombre—. Es el chico verde, el que siempre anda siguiendo a los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Changeling? ¿Animal man?—

— ¡Chico Bestia!— Grito Raven bastante enojada, sin poder creer que este hombre, no recordara el nombre de su compañero.

—Oh, sí es cierto, Chico Bestia— Dijo el empleado comenzando a reír nerviosamente por el arrebato de Raven.

— ¿Lo has visto o no?— Pregunto Raven con un tono serio.

—Bueno, creo que no, no lo he visto—Dijo el hombre nervioso.

Raven exhalo bruscamente, molesta por esta posible pérdida de tiempo, levito la foto hacia ella y la hizo desaparecer.

—Pero, creo que vi a alguien parecido hace un momento— Dijo el empleado recordando algo.

— ¿Cuándo?— Pregunto Raven algo emocionada por esto.

—No lo sé, creo que fue hace una media hora, llevaba puesto una gabardina algo vieja, así que no lo pude ver con claridad— Respondió el empleado.

—Pero, ¿Su piel era de color verde?— Pregunto Raven, intentando mantener la calma.

—Oh si, su piel era verde— Respondió el empleado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Raven suspiro aliviada, sintiendo la esperanza de que tal vez pronto lo encontrara.

— ¿Sabe hacia dónde se dirigía?— Pregunto Raven.

—No lo sé, creo que al centro, pero no se veía como si fuera a algún lugar en particular— Dijo el empleado encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, gracias por la información— Dijo Raven amablemente, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del establecimiento —. Chico Bestia ¿Dónde estás?—

Raven suspiro fuertemente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Por otra parte, Chico Bestia estaba sentando solo en un callejón, apoyándose contra una pared de ladrillos, junto a un contenedor de basura.

— ¿A dónde voy? ¿A dónde puedo ir?— Dijo Chico Bestia, suspirando fuertemente, sin saber lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante —.De nuevo a la Patrulla Condenada—

Chico Bestia sacudió la cabeza, descarto con rapidez esa idea.

—No, ellos nunca me dejaran entrar de nuevo al equipo— Dijo Chico Bestia recordando que fue por decisión de Mento que el saliera del equipo.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de adolescentes se acercaron a Chico Bestia, todos estaban vestidos de negro, tenían varios piercing de metal, distribuidos en su cuerpo y parecían algo enojados.

—Hey, monstruo— Dijo uno de los punk.

Chico Bestia movió la cabeza para verlos.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestro territorio?!— Pregunto uno de ellos de forma amenazadora.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención— Dijo Chico Bestia algo asustado, retrocediendo un poco.

Pero uno de ellos tomo a Chico Bestia por su camisa, lo levanto y luego golpeo su cuerpo contra la pared.

— ¡Nadie! ¡Pero nadie pasa por aquí sin nuestro permiso! Creo que vamos a tener que darte una lección— Dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Chico Bestia trago saliva preocupado por su situación, sabía que estaba en problemas, a pesar de que podía manejar con mucha facilidad a estos tipos, estaba seguro que cualquiera de sus transformaciones animales, seria confundido con la Bestia y eso era lo que quería evitar en estos momentos.

—Por favor, no quiero ningún problema, tal vez podamos…— Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Chico Bestia fue golpeado fuertemente en el intestino, cayó de rodillas, agarrando su estómago.

—Demasiado tarde para eso— Grito uno de ellos quienes lo empezaron a rodear.

Uno de ellos saco un bate de madera y lo puso encima de la cabeza de Chico Bestia y con fuerza lo golpeo rompiendo el bate, Chico Bestia soltó un grito de dolor, sosteniéndose la cabeza y comenzó a sentirse mareado, entonces todos comenzaron a patearlo y golpearlo con diversos objetos.

Chico Bestia gruño, podía sentir a la Bestia queriendo salir, mientras su ira comenzaba a crecer, él estaba tratando de resistir la tentación de dar rienda suelta a su rabia, no solo por el mismo, sino porque sabía que si se transformaba, podría terminar matando a estos chicos, pero más importante, era para mantener a civiles inocentes a salvo de sus garras. Pero, él no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, el dolor que sentía era intenso y su ira se estaba acumulando.

—Paren, por favor, no hagan esto— Apenas podía decir algo Chico Bestia, quien jadeaba de dolor.

—Demasiado tarde, además esto es bastante divertido— Reía uno de los punk.

— ¡No entienden! Algo malo va a pasar si…— Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

En otro lugar, Raven voló por encima de la ciudad, tratando de localizar a Chico Bestia, ella finalmente se detuvo, inmóvil en las alturas.

—Estoy perdiendo el tiempo – Suspiro Raven frustrada —.Ahora sé que aún se encuentra en la ciudad, lo único que tengo que hacer es sentir su presencia y lo encontrare—

Raven cerró los ojos, se puso en posición de flor de loto y comenzó a concentrarse.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Dijo Raven con calma, abriendo los ojos, ahora brillando de un color blanco y centro su poder telepático para localizar a Chico Bestia.

Después de unos minutos, por fin sintió a Chico Bestia, pronto su cuerpo se sacudió de nuevo en un choque psíquico. Pero tras esto Raven comenzó a gritar de dolor, su rubí de chakra brillo de un color rojo brillante, estaba sintiendo todo lo que Chico Bestia sentía. Era un intenso dolor e ira acumulándose.

—No, Chico Bestia— Susurro Raven recuperándose por la experiencia.

Raven voló inmediatamente en la dirección donde ella sintió a Chico Bestia, ella podía sentir su ritmo cardiaco creciendo, su ritmo estaba elevándose más allá de lo normal.

Ciento ochenta y siete, ciento ochenta y ocho, Ciento ochenta y nueve.

—Aguanta, Chico Bestia, ya voy, solo espera— Dijo Raven mientras su preocupación aumentaba.

Raven voló rápidamente por la calle, ella cada vez podía sentir como el ritmo aumentaba más rápido, ella pronto voló hacia algunos edificios, sentía que se estaba acercando.

Ciento noventa y siete, ciento noventa y ocho, ciento noventa y nueve.

—No, no, no, no— Dijo Raven esperando poder llegar a tiempo antes de que algo malo pasara.

Podía sentirlo el ritmo cardiaco llego a doscientos.

—Oh, no— Susurro Raven deteniéndose de repente y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Raven grito de dolor otra vez, mientras sostenía su cabeza en agonía, ella cayó en el aire como si se tratara de una piedra y se desplomo. Gimió mientras trataba levantarse, una mano en el suelo, apoyando su peso, mientras la otra sostenía su cabeza.

Raven nunca antes había sentido tanta ira antes, era aún mayor que su propia ira que ella mantuvo contenida, entonces Raven escucho un rugido, era el mismo rugido que escucho unas semanas atrás, cuando esta pesadilla comenzó. Raven miro hacia el lugar donde escucho el rugido.

—Chico Bestia— La preocupación en la voz de Raven era evidente.

Raven inmediatamente comenzó a levitar de nuevo y voló como si de un cohete se tratara, ella finalmente voló encima del callejón donde juro escuchar aquel rugido, entonces se detuvo de repente. Ella bajo la mirada y lo que vio la dejo en estado de shock.

Había marcas de garras enterradas profundamente en las paredes de ladrillo, ropas rasgadas y algunos punk que se encontraban completamente fuera de combate.

— ¡Un monstruo!— Grito asustada una mujer.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— Grito Raven mientras se dirigió hacia el lugar del grito.

Ella voló rápidamente fuera del callejón y miro hacia la ciudad, fue entonces, que ella vio algo que jamás pensó volvería a ver de nuevo. De pie en medio de la carretera, había una criatura alta, corpulenta, con una piel de color verde y una larga melena de color verde oscuro.

La criatura se volteó, revelando su rostro, un hocico de color verde claro, con una boca llena de afilados dientes y colmillos, orejas que parecían cuernos puntiagudos, una nariz como de un tigre y ojos bestiales, por ultimo unas largas y afiladas garras en pies y manos.

—La Bestia— Susurro Raven en silencio.

La Bestia estaba gruñendo, obviamente molesto por las muchas personas que se encontraban gritando a su alrededor. Raven finalmente no pudo soportar esto y ella ignorando completamente la situación, decidió llamarlo.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— Grito Raven en un intento de llamar su atención.

La Bestia miro hacia donde se encontraba Raven, ella se acercó a él, moviendo su capucha hacia atrás revelando su rostro.

—Chico Bestia… soy yo, Raven, tu…tú me reconoces ¿Verdad?— Pregunto nerviosa y algo intimidada, esperando que no la atacara.

La Bestia simplemente la miro, como si la estuviera estudiando, el cuerpo de Raven se congelo, sin saber que era lo que iba a pasar. Entonces, La Bestia se acercó lentamente a Raven, acercando su cara a la de ella, quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Raven trago saliva, respirando con mucha dificultad, podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre ella, ella no sabía que hacer respecto a esto. Entonces la Bestia hizo algo que Raven no esperaba hacer.

—Raven— Dijo la Bestia con una voz profunda.

Raven abrió mucho los ojos, luego miro a la Bestia sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— Pregunto Raven esperando no haber escuchado mal.

—Raven— Repitió la Bestia.

Raven se atraganto, sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Tú…tú acabas de hablar— Dijo Raven con incredulidad —. ¡Tú puedes hablar!—

—Bestia…puede hablar— Dijo la Bestia.

Raven se tomó un tiempo para procesar todo lo que acababa de ver, pensó que la Bestia debe tener su propia personalidad y si así era, entonces la Bestia no era un ser sin sentido.

Raven finalmente levanto su mano y toco suavemente su cara, la Bestia permaneció inmóvil mientras ella recorría con su mano acariciando su rostro, Raven juro escuchar un pequeño ronroneo.

Raven sonrió débilmente, el llamado monstruo al que Robin le tenía miedo, era tan salvaje y brutal como un gatito, o por lo menos lo era para ella.

Pero pronto este momento fue interrumpido por una sonora explosión, Raven se quedó sin aliento, cuando de repente la Bestia fue abatido por una fuerza poderosa.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— Grito Raven con mucha preocupación.

Raven miro un enorme tanque dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero el tanque no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por los policías de Jump City armados hasta los dientes.

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Háganlo caer!— Grito un oficial.

— ¡No! ¡No disparen!— Grito Raven, en un intento por detenerlos.

La Bestia se recuperó rápidamente, miro a los policías y apretó los dientes bastante enojado.

—Hombres estúpidos atacan a la bestia— Gruño la Bestia, entonces se puso de pie y enfrento a los policías —.Hombres estúpidos, la Bestia los hará caer ¡Beast Smash!—

La Bestia levanto la mano en forma de puño y con toda su fuerza golpeo el suelo, la pura fuerza de este ataque rompió el suelo, provocando una onda de choque destructiva que se dirigía a los policías, quienes por el temblor cayeron al suelo y el tanque quedo atascado en la carretera completamente agrietada

— ¡Estúpidas armas no dañan a la Bestia!— Grito la Bestia soltando un fuerte grito de guerra.

El tanque disparo de nuevo contra la Bestia, pero debido a los reflejos de este, fallo por completo, la Bestia gruño de nuevo bastante molesto por esto, quien corrió hacia el tanque.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¡No!— Grito Raven esperando que lo escuchara.

Pero la Bestia la ignoro y dio un fuerte salto, cayendo encima del tanque, comenzó a golpear la máquina, dejando severas abolladuras y daños en la armadura de metal. La Bestia luego agarro la parte superior del tanque, atravesando el acero con sus garras como si se tratara de mantequilla, con poco esfuerzo, lo retorció con fuerza y arranco la parte superior como si se tratara de una tapa de refresco.

Los policías se estremecieron de miedo, por lo que acababan de ver, la Bestia soltó un gruñido, lanzo la parte superior del tanque hacia ellos, que se detuvo a solo un par de centímetros. Los policías comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, sabiendo que esto era claramente algún tipo de amenaza.

Raven vio esto, bastante impresionada, a pesar de la situación, Chico Bestia estaba actuando con bastante control.

Entonces Raven escucho un grito de terror, dirigiendo la mirada a donde lo había escuchado, jadeo cuando vio un coche parcialmente demolido y quemado. Ella llego a la conclusión de que se trató de la bala perdida que hace unos momentos intento golpear a la Bestia, su corazón casi se detuvo de terror, dentro del coche se encontraban una madre aterrorizada y un niño llorando de miedo.

— ¡Ayuda!— Grito el niño completamente asustado.

Raven logro ver una fuga en el depósito de combustible del coche, ella sabía que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Raven estaba a punto de ayudarlos, pero entonces, la Bestia salto sobre ella.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven algo confundida.

Ella vio como la Bestia aterrizo frente al auto, utilizando sus garras, rasgo la parte superior del choche y tomo a la madre y al hijo entre sus brazos. Con un gran salto se alejó del auto, que pocos segundos después exploto en una gran llamarada, Raven vio como la Bestia se puso de cuclillas y después se puso de pie, aun con los civiles en sus brazos.

Raven estaba asombrada, asombrada pero sin embargo no estaba sorprendida por esta acción, comenzó a dirigirse a la Bestia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo los policías se le adelantaron y comenzaron a disparar contra la Bestia.

— ¡Ponlos abajo!— Grito uno de los policías.

— ¿Están locos? Acaba de salvarles la vida— Grito Raven bastante enojada.

Pero estos ignoraron a la hechicera y continuaron disparando contra él, la Bestia simplemente les dio la espalda, en un intento por proteger a la gente que se encontraba en sus brazos, tras esto dio un gran salto entrando en un callejón, los puso cuidadosamente en el suelo, la madre tomo la mano de su hijo e inmediatamente corrió fuera del callejón a un lugar seguro.

La Bestia se volteó, gruñendo agresivamente a sus atacantes, con sus manos tomo uno de los contenedores y se los lanzo con fuerza derribando a algunos de ellos.

Raven finalmente decidió que era hora de actuar y ayudar a su amigo en contra de sus atacantes, poniéndose de nuevo su capucha, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco. Raven uso sus poderes y con ellos comenzó a quitarles las armas a los policías y sin ningún esfuerzo, las aplasto como si se trataran de juguetes.

— ¡Retrocedan!— Grito uno de los policías por las acciones de Raven—. ¡Traigan a los Bestbuster!—

— ¿Beastbuster?— Pregunto Raven, levantando una cejada bastante confundida.

Inmediatamente, ella y la Bestia enfocaron a varios enemigos, eran más policías de Jump City, solo que estos estaban dentro de voluminosos exo-trajes. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Raven, es que estos trajes eran parecidos a la tecnología de Cyborg. Entonces sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo, la ira estaba aumentando dentro de ella.

—Robin, tu maldito hijo de puta— Gruño Raven, bastante enojada.

Los Beastbuster activaron las armas que se encontraban sobre sus hombros, disparando decenas de mini-cohetes contra la Bestia, que terminaron impactándolo, la Bestia rugió fuertemente de dolor comenzando a tambalearse.

— ¡No! ¡Alto!— Grito Raven, su furia pronto se transformó en preocupación por el daño que le hacían a su amigo.

La Bestia gruño adolorida, los Beastbuster comenzaron a acercarse a él, de sus antebrazos salieron unas ametralladoras y apuntaron hacia él.

— ¡No! ¡Ya basta! —Grito Raven corriendo hacia un policía — No le disparen el…—

Pero antes de que Raven pudiera decir algo más, fue golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza por uno de los Beastbuster, la Bestia miro a Raven, tirada en el suelo, inmóvil, entonces la furia podía verse en los ojos de la Bestia.

—Déjenos en paz— Grito la Bestia en un fuerte gruñido.

Dio un fuerte aplauso con sus enormes manos, enviando una poderosa onda de choque que se extendió y mando a los exo-trajes un par de metros atrás. Los Beastbuster comenzaron a disparar contra él, pero no parecía tener un efecto en la Bestia quien se abalanzo contra ellos, rasgando las armaduras, arrancando y aplastando sus armas.

Uno de los Beastboster embistió con un fuerte puñetazo a la Bestia, quien rápidamente se recuperó y comenzó a luchar contra su oponente, el exo-traje era tan fuerte como la Bestia, pero esto cambio rápidamente.

La furia de la Bestia comenzó a aumentar lentamente en su interior y con esto su fuerza parecía aumentar también, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el exo-traje comenzara a perder ante la Bestia, en un último movimiento, la Bestia comenzó a estrujar fuertemente a la armadura cediendo a la presión y comenzó a fallar, entonces con un fuerte golpe de parte de la Bestia, la armadura cayó al suelo con un poderoso golpe.

La Bestia observo al Beastbuster, que ahora estaba inactivo y el soldado parecía estar fuera de combate, la Bestia gruño y soltó un rugido sabiendo que había salido victorioso, tras esto su mirada volvió a Raven quien aún se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, se acercó a la chica y la miro con preocupación.

Se agacho, agarrando su cuerpo con cuidado y la levanto, ahora cargando a Raven en un estilo nupcial, la cabeza y los brazos colgando en el aire, ella parecía estar muerta, pero, la Bestia podía sentir sus latidos. En ese mismo momento el Auto-T se acercó y de este bajaron los Jóvenes Titanes.

— ¡Titanes! ¡At…— Robin detuvo su grito de guerra, sorprendido por lo que vio.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron sin aliento, atónitos y sorprendidos por toda la destrucción, la Bestia se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con los Titanes, fue entonces cuando vieron a Raven en las manos de la Bestia.

— ¡Amiga Raven!— Grito Starfire aterrorizada al ver a su amiga inconsciente.

La Bestia miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Raven, con una mirada triste en su cara, entonces su vista se posó en Robin, el chico maravilla podía jurar que esos ojos estaban mirando su alma. La Bestia finalmente apretó sus dientes y dio un ligero gruñido, Robin dio un paso hacia atrás, sin saber lo que haría su antiguo compañero de equipo.

La Bestia se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda, acerco más a Cuervo hacia su cuerpo de forma protectora y entonces, corrió hacia adelante y salto por los aires alejándose de los Titanes. Los tres titanes estaban viendo, como la Bestia saltaba a través de la ciudad, pronto desapareciendo de su vista.

—Genial—Exhalo Robin bruscamente.

Desconocido para los Titanes, alguien más había estado observando todo este asunto, un hombre vestido con un traje blindado de color verde oscuro y un casco.

—A pasado un largo tiempo, pero por fin te he encontrado— Dijo dicha figura de forma siniestra.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Nota del Autor del fic: En este capítulo, la Bestia hace su aparición, y yo demuestro enseguida que es cada pedacito de Hulk que Bruce Banner es. Mejor acostúmbrense a Raven y Chico Bestia/La Bestia estén juntos, porque se centrara en estos personajes durante un largo rato.

En este capítulo escribí los paralelismos de "The Incredible Hulk", en donde los Titanes le suministran armas a la policía que son los Beastbuster basados en los Hulkbuster, basada en la tecnología de Cyborg y los policías son imprudentes…como de costumbre.


	3. The Hunt Begins

Buenas tardes compañeros lectores y escritores, soy yo MrRayney reportándose al servicio, primero quiero disculparme por no haber traducido mucho más rápido este capítulo, pero es que además de largo, me costó algo de trabajo entender algunas frases o hechos que ocurren en este capítulo, pero por fin pude terminarlo.

Segundo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado un comentario, han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y han decidido seguir esta historia, de verdad me alegra que les guste el trabajo que estoy haciendo para que puedan disfrutar la historia, espero recibir más comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia, créanme Metron99 les agradece sus comentarios, decidí estar en contacto con él para decirle que ustedes disfrutan de su genial historia.

Este capítulo es uno de los favoritos, más que nada porque aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos de los Teen Titans, espero lo disfruten tanto como lo disfrute yo.

La historia ficticia The Lonely Beast le pertenece al autor Metron99.

Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers

* * *

_**La Bestia Solitaria**_

_**Capítulo 3: The Hunt Begins**_

Hace solo un par de horas que la noche había caído sobre Jump City, en la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo las partes dañadas debido a la pelea de la Bestia contra los Beastbusters, mientras tanto en el hogar de los Titanes, Robin gruño mientras observaba el monitor de la televisión, viendo los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia, reproduciendo específicamente lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.

Observaba como imprudentemente los policías de la ciudad, utilizaron la tecnología que Cyborg y él les había suministrado, el heroico acto de la Bestia al salvar a aquella madre e hijo y como protegió a Raven en la batalla.

—Robin… ¿Estas bien?— Pregunto preocupada Starfire acercándose cuidadosamente a Robin.

—No…no estoy bien, yo acabo de cometer un terrible error— Respondió Robin con tristeza.

—Por favor, amigo Robin no seas tan duro contigo mismo—Dijo Starfire en un intento de consolarlo.

—Todo esto es culpa mía Star, yo fui el que convenció a Cyborg de crear el protocolo Beastbuster, yo fui quien se los aporto a los policías de la ciudad para que pudieran utilizarlo, yo fui quien no confió en Chico Bestia, nuestro compañero y nuestro amigo—Robin suspiro fuertemente —Raven tenía razón, debí escucharla cuando tuve la oportunidad—

Starfire suspiro fuertemente, la princesa alienígena puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico maravilla en un intento de calmarlo.

—Hiciste lo que creíste correcto Robin, tu solamente cometiste un error al hacerlo— Explico Starfire, Robin simplemente suspiro y apago la televisión —Así que ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer ahora?—

—Nada— Respondió simplemente Robin.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Starfire bastante confundida.

—No tengo idea de a donde fueron a parar Chico Bestia y Raven, los dos dejaron atrás sus comunicadores cuando se marcharon y nuestra única telépata se marchó ¿Recuerdas?— Pregunto Robin bastante molesto al no tener idea de que hacer.

—Es verdad, se me había olvidado— Respondió deprimida.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, solo espero que estén bien donde quiera que estén— Dijo Robin mirando por la ventana, Starfire se le unió mientras los dos veían que estaba lloviendo en ese momento.

—Yo también lo espero— Respondió estar Starfire bastante preocupada.

Mientras que en otro lugar a varios kilómetros de distancia de Jump City, la lluvia caía fuertemente en un oscuro bosque, completamente deshabitado, en el interior del bosque la Bestia estaba caminando con Raven aun en sus brazos, Raven se encontraba completamente fría, la Bestia estaba intentando mantener seco su cuerpo de la lluvia.

La Bestia estaba buscando algún lugar donde pudieran refugiarse, finalmente descubrió no muy lejos una posible ubicación, una gran montaña, con agilidad felina, dio un gran salto hacia una formación rocosa, donde se metió en una abertura, en lo alto de la montaña, con suavidad recostó el cuerpo de Raven sobre una piedra.

La Bestia miro el rostro de Raven, quien se encontraba durmiendo, se arrodillo junto a ella y puso su cara sobre la de ella y la olfateo, luego le dio un suave codazo con el dedo, era obvio que el quería que ella despertara.

—Ra…ven— Susurro la Bestia.

Raven abrió los ojos lentamente al principio era algo borrosa, pero cuando sintió que su vista estaba en mejor condición, examino el lugar donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que estaba en una clase de campo con hierba a su alrededor, siguió mirando a su alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde exactamente se encontraba.

— ¿Chico Bestia?— Pregunto Raven en un intento por saber dónde se encontraba su amigo.

El viento soplo contra la frente de Raven, el silencio abrumador estaba empezando a hacerla entrar en paranoia.

— ¡Chico Bestia!— Grito Raven con fuerza, en un intento por que su amigo la escuchara.

Los minutos pasaron, pero para Raven se sentían como horas, su cuerpo se estremeció, sintiéndose incomoda, repentinamente ella vio algo que parecía una especie de sombra moviéndose rápidamente por el campo de hierba, era grande, abultado y parecía un animal muy peludo, Raven instantáneamente asumió que se trataba de la Bestia.

— ¡Bestia!— Grito con fuerza, esperando que le hiciera caso.

Raven corrió tras la criatura a quien seguía gritándole, sin embargo, el no respondía a sus llamados, por lo que siguió persiguiéndolo.

— ¡Bestia espera!— Grito de nuevo Raven.

Raven siguió persiguiendo a la Bestia durante un par de minutos, cuando esta se detuvo quedando de espaldas contra Raven, poco a poco ella se acercó a él y extendió su mano.

—Best…— Decía Raven, pero no pudo acabar la oración.

La Bestia se volteo de repente, agarrando a Raven firmemente del cuello, Raven tomo el brazo peludo en un intento de soltarse, estaba asustada por el repentino acto de agresión.

— ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Soy yo Raven! ¡¿Qué demo…?!— De nuevo Raven no pudo terminar su oración, estaba mirando fijamente a la Bestia, su cuerpo aún se encontraba entre las sombras.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos blancos de la Bestia, se volvieron amarillos y un par de ojos extras se formaron encima de ellos, Raven grito de terror, la Bestia comenzó a transformarse, su cuerpo y masa comenzaron a disminuir, asumiendo una forma más humana, las sombras poco a poco abandonaron su cuerpo y el corazón de Raven casi se detuvo por lo que vio delante de ella.

Delante de ella, estaba una clon de sí misma, pero con varios cambios, tenía la piel de color rojo, cuatro ojos amarillos brillantes, su cabello de color blanco como la nieve y un par de cuernos en la frente, la demoniaca Raven sonrió siniestramente, dejando al descubierto un par de dientes afilados.

—Hola mi insignificante mitad humana— Dijo la Raven demoniaca, su voz sonaba un poco distorsionada.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos, escucho un gruñido proveniente de su mitad demoniaca como si fuera un animal, el piso debajo de Raven comenzó a desmoronarse, ahora su lado demoniaco la estaba sosteniendo sobre un precipicio, Raven se miró a si misma el terror era evidente en su rostro.

—No— Fue lo único que salió de su boca, estaba demasiado asustada para formar alguna clase de oración.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a Chico Bestia a controlar el monstruo dentro de él?— Pregunto la Raven demoniaca con una sonrisa, quien acto seguido acerco su boca a la oreja de Raven y le susurro — Cuando ni siquiera puedes controlarme a mí—

Dicho esto la Raven demoniaca, lanzo a Raven dejándola caer por el precipicio, la empática grito de terror mientras caía y caía para toda la eternidad en aquel pozo mientras escuchaba a su parte demoniaca reírse de ella.

Raven se sacudió instantáneamente mientras gritaba de terror, miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de cueva, estaba jadeando con fuerza y varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

—Un sueño…todo fue un mal sueño— Raven se mordió el labio bastante nerviosa —Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sintió tan real?—

Raven entonces comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en Jump City, el escape de Chico Bestia, los policías atacándolo y finalmente la aparición de los Beastbusters, ella cerro los ojos, mientras una ira crecía en su interior.

—Robin— Al decir el nombre, Raven comenzó a respirar rápidamente, parecía que estaba a punto de perder la compostura y la calma, debido a la ira que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Entonces un fuerte sonido se escuchó fuera de la cueva, Raven se quedó sin aliento al ver, como un descomunal animal verde, comenzaba a entrar dentro de la cueva, ella pronto se relajó, se trataba de la Bestia, el alter ego de Chico Bestia, entonces noto que este llevaba algo entre sus brazos.

—Bestia— Le llamo Raven, la Bestia simplemente se le quedo viendo, entonces noto en los ojos de la Bestia que este se encontraba preocupado — ¿Tú me has traído aquí?—

La Bestia simplemente asintió, entonces se acercó a ella y dejo caer los objetos que hace un minuto llevaba en sus brazos, Raven noto que se trataba de suministros médicos, kits de primeros auxilios, vendajes, y botellas de alcohol.

— ¿Tu trajiste todas estas cosas por mí?— Pregunto Raven bastante sorprendida.

—Hombre de metal estúpido herir a Raven, Bestia traer cosas para hacer a Raven sentir mejor— Respondió la Bestia, un pequeño sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Raven.

—Eso fue algo dulce de tu parte pero, no era necesario, soy capaz de curarme con mis poderes— Dijo algo nerviosa, entonces recordó como la Bestia había sido herido por su batalla contra los soldados — Por Azar, ¿¡Bestia, estas herido!?—

—Bestia bien, Bestia sana rápido—Respondió con simpleza Bestia.

Raven comenzó a revisar dejando de su pelaje, en efecto la Bestia le había dicho la verdad, no tenía ningún tipo de herida en su cuerpo.

—Oh, qué alivio— Raven suspiro aliviada.

Entonces un fuerte estruendo se escuchó afuera, había sido un trueno, pero la Bestia tomo posición de combate, el sonido del trueno y la iluminación que causo este, lo habían sorprendido, salió de la cueva, soltó un fuerte rugido listo para atacar a aquella amenaza desconocida para él.

— ¡No, espera!— Grito Raven corriendo hacia la Bestia y lo tomo de su enorme brazo, la Bestia se detuvo mirando directamente a Raven —Cálmate, es solo lluvia, no te preocupes no nos hará daño—

La Bestia miro hacia el exterior, respiro pesadamente, después de unos minutos la Bestia se calmó y guiado por Raven entraron de vuelta a la cueva.

—Está bien, simplemente siéntate a mi lado, todo estará bien— Dijo Raven en un tono tranquilizador mientras se sentaba sobre una piedra y le hacia una señal para que se sentara junto a ella.

La Bestia pronto se sentó a su lado, Raven comenzó a acariciar suavemente a la Bestia quien comenzó a disfrutar del gesto, dando uno que otro ronroneo mientras los dos veían la lluvia caer, mientras esto pasaba, Raven rio un poco, ella sentía que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño en lugar de una Bestia.

Porque de hecho esto era verdad, en un modo extraño pero fácil de explicar, la Bestia se comportaba como un niño, tan inocente, tan ingenio, tan ignorante…ignorante de lo cruel que podía comportarse el mundo, Raven miro como la Bestia ya estaba completamente tranquila.

— ¿Ves? Es solo lluvia— Señalo tranquilamente.

La Bestia cerró sus ojos y luego exhaló profundamente, entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió a Raven, la Bestia se apartó de ella bruscamente y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

— ¡Bestia! ¿¡Que ocurre?!— Pregunto bastante preocupada.

Raven vio como el cuerpo de la Bestia comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, tomando una apariencia más humana, mientras la ropa rasgada comenzaba a cubrirlo, Raven vio como la Bestia se convirtió en Chico Bestia quien dio un pequeño gemido y cayó fuertemente al suelo, desmayándose.

—Chico Bestia— Dijo Raven sorprendida.

Raven se acercó rápidamente a su compañero caído y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos lo arrastro a la pared, apoyándolo contra esta, ella toco suavemente su rostro, apartando un par de mechones de su cara.

—Chico Bestia— Susurro preocupada.

Raven de nuevo toco el rostro de Chico Bestia, pero al hacer esto instantáneamente la piedra chakra brillo intensamente de color rojo, los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos brillando de color blanco, mientras imágenes que eran desconocidas para ella comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente.

Un pequeño niño de piel verde se encontraba sentado en la esquina de una habitación oscura, su ropa estaba desgastada, sucia con manchas de sangre, vómito y algún otro tipo de sustancia, estaba llorando mientras su cuerpo temblaba completamente de miedo, una cadena de metal rodeaba su cuello que estaba encadenado a una pared, justo en ese momento, la luz se encendió, el pequeño alzo la vista y vio a un hombre alto, de piel morena entrando por la puerta, en sus manos sostenía una barra de hierro y tenía una siniestra mirada en su rostro.

—Hola Garfield— Dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente al pequeño.

El niño retrocedió lentamente, completamente aterrado, pero cuando chocó contra la pared comenzó a sollozar y a temblar más, el hombre comenzó a golpear ligeramente la barra de metal contra su mano.

—Es hora de que nosotros tengamos nuestra pequeña plática diaria —Dijo el hombre con un tono burlón.

—P…por favor, no más, no me hagas daño, no de…—Pero antes de que el pequeño pudiera seguir suplicando por algo de humanidad, el hombre estrello fuertemente la barra de metal contra la mejilla del pequeño, este escupió sangre de la boca y cayó fuertemente al piso, el hombre levanto de nuevo la barra y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente.

Raven echó la cabeza hacia atrás en estado de shock, miro a Chico Bestia que aún se encontraba inconsciente, pero una sola pregunta se formó en su mente.

—En nombre de Azarath ¿Qué demonios fue eso?—

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar lejos de la civilización, un hombre vestido con una armadura verde, estaba sentado en una habitación completamente oscura, estaba mirando una enorme pantalla de televisión mientras miraba las imágenes detenidamente, las imágenes se trataban de la Bestia, el hombre simplemente sonrió al verlo. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, una chica bien formada estaba de pie frente el escritorio del hombre.

— ¿Querías verme?— Pregunto la chica.

—Increíble ¿Verdad?— Pregunto el hombre señalando las imágenes en la televisión.

—Supongo— Respondió con indiferencia.

—Quiero que lo encuentras y que luches contra él, para ver de lo que está hecho— Ordeno el hombre.

—Con el debido respeto señor, ¿¡Pero es que acaso esta demente!? ¿¡No has visto lo que ese monstruo le hizo a la policía!?— Pregunto bastante preocupada.

—Cálmate, créeme que será más fácil de lo que piensas— Dijo con calma, mientras saco una fotografía de su escritorio y se lo arrojo a la chica.

Ella miro la fotografía detenidamente, que mostro a un adolecente con la piel y cabello verde, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos y vestido con un spandex de color negro y morado.

— ¿Chico Bestia? El inútil de los Jóvenes Titanes— Dijo la chica algo confundida.

—Por lo que he escuchado, Chico Bestia ya no es uno de ellos— Dijo el hombre ganándose la atención de la chica.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto con curiosidad.

—Porque la Bestia, es una forma animal que él es incapaz de controlar, esos mechas que lo combatieron fueron diseñados por Robin, construidos por Cyborg y dados a los policías de la ciudad para encarcelarlo, por lo que lógicamente ya no es uno de ellos— Respondió el hombre.

—Todavía no estoy muy segura de esto, me sentiría mejor si tuviera algo de carne de cañón conmigo—Dijo la chica algo insegura.

—Entonces busca a algunos, con tal de que me des lo que yo quiero— Respondió el hombre.

—Está bien, de todos modos he estado buscando algo para entretenerme, además me había propuesto a ir a Jump City y acabar con cada uno de los Titanes, incluso si se trata de un ex-Titán— Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejo la foto en el escritorio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida —Estoy segura de que lo que sea que hayas planeado, no sabrá que lo golpeó—

—Rose— Llamo el hombre con una sonrisa.

La chica se detuvo a unos centímetros de la salida, ella se volteo y miro al hombre con su ojo izquierdo…el único ojo que le quedaba.

—Mi nombre es…Ravager— Dijo la chica con un tono frio.

—Oh, por supuesto lo había olvidado, entonces suerte…Ravager— Dijo con un tono burlón.

Ravager suspiro molesta, ella dio media vuelta, saliendo de la oficina, el hombre mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvió a mirar las imágenes de la Bestia en la pantalla de televisión.

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte, marcando el comienzo de un nuevo día, Chico Bestia gimió mientras despertaba, poco a poco abrió los ojos, su visión era borrosa, una vez que su visión se aclaró, vio que se encontró en una pequeña cueva, podía ver un bosque a las afueras, Chico Bestia se sentó, estaba bastante confundido.

— ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Lo último que puedo recordar es estar aún en Jump City, pensar que hacer, después aparecieron esos punks y entonces…— Chico Bestia abrió los ojos como platos, se quedó sin aliento y enterró la cara en sus manos —No…no puede ser—

Pero antes de que Chico Bestia intentara recordar algo más, un pequeño ronquido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto bastante confundido.

Miro a su lado, se quedó atónito ante lo que vio, era una chica de piel gris, cabello cortó color morado y utilizando una capa de color azul oscuro como sabana estaba completamente dormida.

— ¿Raven?— Pregunto bastante confundido.

Raven se dio la vuelta, con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de Chico Bestia abrazándolo y acercándolo más a ella, el adolecente de piel verde se quedó en shock mientras Raven seguía dormida mientras seguía abrazándolo, una parte de él estaba disfrutando completamente esto, otra parte estaba completamente aterrado, pero sobre todo estaba bastante confundido, preguntándose por qué Raven de todas las personas estaba aquí, a su lado, dormida y dándole un abrazo, Chico Bestia suspiro llegando a una decisión y la empujo suavemente.

—Raven— Llamo Chico Bestia, en voz baja moviéndola un poco.

Raven no pareció escucharlo por lo que seguía dormida.

—Raven, es hora de despertar— Dijo Chico Bestia una vez más

—Cinco minutos más, mama—Susurro Raven mientras se tapaba con su capa la cara.

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al escuchar esto, pero se calmó y prosiguió a seguir intentando despertar a Raven una vez más.

—Raven— Llamo Chico Bestia más fuerte y sacudiéndola con más intensidad.

Esto funciono ya que Raven comenzó a despertar, lentamente se sentó y parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir lentamente sus ojos, arqueo la espalda, estiro los brazos, bostezo y finalmente movió un poco su cabeza y miro fijamente a Chico Bestia.

—Chico Bestia— Susurro Raven.

Chico Bestia se quedó callado, sin saber que decir a continuación, entonces de repente, Raven lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias a Azar que tu estas bien— Dijo Raven aliviada.

—Raven ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Pregunto Chico Bestia quien finalmente fue capaz de hablar.

—Yo…encontré la carta que dejaste en tu habitación— Respondió Raven.

— ¿Tú la encontraste?— Pregunto Chico Bestia esperando haber oído bien.

—Si— Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mira Raven, si tu estas tratando de convencerme de volver…olvídalo no lo hare, Raven…no puedo, es demasiado peligroso— Explico Chico Bestia.

—Al principio yo quería llevarte de vuelta, pero, después de lo que hizo Robin, yo también pienso que alejarse es buena idea—Dijo Raven.

—Robin ¿Qué hizo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido.

—Le suministro a la policía de Jump City armas basadas en la tecnología de Cyborg, diseñadas específicamente para luchar contra ti— Le explico Raven con ira en su tono de voz.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron, comenzó a recordar algunas cosas cuando se transformó en la Bestia cuando fue atacado por los punks o al menos pensó que era un recuerdo, para el mas bien se sentía como una clase de sueño, recordó a los mechas con los policías dentro de ellos, recordó como le disparaban, golpeándolo, tratando de derribarlo, Chico Bestia sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos, mientras gemía un poco.

—Yo… ¿Yo dañe a alguien?— Pregunto Chico Bestia preocupado.

—No, no lo hiciste, los policías causaron más daño del que la Bestia hizo, incluso salvo a unas personas de una muerte segura— Respondió Raven.

— ¿El hizo que?— Pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder creerlo.

—El salvo a un pequeño y su madre de morir por una explosión por culpa de uno de los misiles que lanzaron los policías—Explico Raven

Chico Bestia se quedó bastante sorprendido por esta revelación, su animal interior había salvado la vida de unas personas, lo que se supone era un monstruo había hecho un acto heroico, si así era… ¿Posiblemente no sea un monstruo como el piensa que es? Chico Bestia decidió pensar en ello mas tarde.

—Si tu no vienes a llevarme a la torre… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte— Dijo Raven mientras toco la mano de Chico Bestia suavemente.

— ¿Ayudarme?— Pregunto Chico Bestia sin entender muy bien lo que decía Raven.

—Chico Bestia, yo sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos, se lo que se siente tener un monstruo dentro de ti, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de salir— Raven vio como Chico Bestia lo miraba atentamente por lo que decidió proseguir —.Mira…cuando yo era una pequeña niña, tenía problemas con mis emociones, cuando estas se salían de control, las personas terminaban heridas—

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se agrandaron, entonces recordó la última vez que vio como Raven perdía el control de sus emociones, fue durante el incidente con el Dr. Light, Raven perdió el control de su ira y casi se convirtió en una especie de monstruo demoníaco.

—Todo hubiera sido más fácil si simplemente me hubieran encerrado en algún lugar…o me hubieran matado— Explico Raven con algo de tristeza en su voz —Pero, mi madre me llevo a Azarath, donde los monjes trataron de ayudarme, me entrenaron en como poder controlar mis emociones para controlar mis poderes—

Raven miro fijamente a los ojos de Chico Bestia.

—Tú tienes el mismo problema, Chico Bestia se por lo que estás pasando, es por eso que quiero ayudarte a controlar a la Bestia y no encerrarte como tiene planeado Robin — Explico Raven mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa a Chico Bestia, pero Chico Bestia miro hacia otro lado rompiendo el contacto visual y alejo su mano de la de Raven.

—Yo…no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te importa lo que me está pasando? Tú me odias— Dijo Chico Bestia con tristeza.

— ¡Yo no te odio! ¿Qué te hizo pensar algo así?— Pregunto Raven bastante molesta.

—Qué te parece si empezamos por todas las veces que me insultaste, me ignoraste y me maltrataste— Dijo Chico Bestia mirando de nuevo a Raven y comenzó hacer cuentas con las manos.

Raven miro hacia otro lado, recordando todas las veces que lo trato con la punta del zapato, comenzó a sentir vergüenza por ello.

—Si, sé que te he hecho daño y pido perdón por ello, pero tienes que creerme, quiero ayudarte Chico Bestia— Respondió con sinceridad.

—Yo no sé si puedas ayudarme Raven— Con tristeza Chico Bestia bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Raven tomo con firmeza la mano de Chico Bestia.

—Podemos salir de esto juntos, Chico Bestia ¡Juntos!— Grito Raven en la última parte, pero Chico Bestia seguía mirando al suelo —Chico Bestia mírame—

Chico Bestia suspiro, levanto la cabeza y miro a Raven, la hechicera entrelazo sus dedos con los del cambia formas.

—Crees que estas solo Chico Bestia, pero no es así— Explico con cariño.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se abrieron en shock, recordando que el mismo le dijo esas palabras a Raven una vez, cuando el había intentado a ayudarla.

—Tú no estás solo, nunca más lo estarás— Raven le dio otra pequeña sonrisa.

Chico Bestia miro hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, Raven con su dedo pulgar limpio las lágrimas, entonces ella extendió los brazos y lo abrazo con cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa…con los otros?— Pregunto entre cortado Chico Bestia.

—No importan, ellos ya tomaron una decisión y nosotros la nuestra— Respondió Raven con dolor al recordar a sus antiguos amigos.

Chico Bestia finalmente alargo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Raven y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias Raven, por no haberme abandonado, parece ser que tú eres la única amiga que me queda y estoy feliz por ello— Exclamo con felicidad.

—Lo sé, pienso lo mismo— Por su tono de voz parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Los minutos pasaron mientras los dos seguían abrazados, pronto se separaron y miraron hacia la entrada de la cueva, después de un largo silencio, uno de los dos rompió el hielo.

—Gar— Dijo con simpleza Chico Bestia.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven algo confundida.

—Mi nombre…mi verdadero nombre es Gar, Garfield Logan— Explico Garfield.

Raven se rio entre dientes, entonces ya más calmada y seria, decidió hablar.

—El mío es Rachel…Rachel Roth— Revelo Raven.

— ¿Rachel?— Pregunto Chico Bestia, la hechicera simplemente asintió —Es un nombre muy bonito—

Raven se sonrojo, tras un par de minutos, Chico Bestia volvió a hablar.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Rae, solo para abreviar?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo nervioso.

—Solo si puedo llamarte Gar— Propuso Raven.

— ¡Hecho!— Grito Chico Bestia emocionado mientras le extendía la mano a Raven, quien respondió con un apretón de manos, los dos sonrieron el uno al otro, después de unos minutos, Raven se puso de pie.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos— Dijo Raven con su típico tono de voz.

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Podemos estar aquí todo el día, pero si vas a querer aprender a controlar a la Bestia, entonces tenemos que encontrar un mejor lugar para entrenarte— Explico Raven.

—Entonces ¿Dónde debemos ir?— Pregunto de nuevo Chico Bestia quien se puso de pie.

—Debemos ir a un lugar donde no seamos molestados, un lugar lejos de la gente—Dijo Raven, entonces vio como Chico Bestia se puso la mano en el mentón como si intentara recordar algo —¿Tienes en mente algún lugar? —

—Bueno hay un lugar…— Comenzó a decir Chico Bestia mirando a Raven —Es el lugar donde todo comenzó…mi hogar—

—Y ¿Dónde queda tu hogar?— Pregunto Raven.

— ¡África!— Grito emocionado Chico Bestia.

—África…llegar allí podría tomarnos algún tiempo ¿estas completamente seguro de que es un buen lugar?— Pregunto Raven, aunque la idea no estaba nada mal en su opinión.

—Estoy definitivamente seguro, es el lugar perfecto y creo que podremos llegar sin problemas— Respondió con confianza.

—Entonces, lo mejor sería empezar de una vez— Dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven tomo la mano de Chico Bestia, acto seguido bajaron de la montaña y emprendieron rumbo hacia el interior del bosque.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Nota del autor original: Este capítulo fue más bien para fortalecer los lazos entre Raven y Chico Bestia/La Bestia.

Los fans de Hulk podrán notar que parte de este capítulo es similar a una escena de la película del 2008, más específicamente la escena de Hulk y Betty bajo la lluvia, que a su vez estaba basado en una escena de la novela gráfica de Hulk, la parte donde la Bestia le trae los suministros médicos a Raven es de la novela gráfica.

También, la pesadilla de Raven está destinada a mostrar el paralelismo de la Bestia y la mitad demoniaca de Raven…dicho esto digamos que Raven tiene una especie de She-Hulk en su interior.

Ravager es real y aquí es una de los personajes principales de la historia, ¿Si se preguntan porque es ella y no es Slade? Es bastante simple, porque principalmente es debido a que en este periodo de tiempo donde se lleva a cabo esta historia… ¡Slade está muerto!...recuerden Slade fue asesinado por Terra en Aftershock parte dos, capitulo que sucedió antes de "The Beast Within"

La frase dicha por Raven a Chico Bestia fue de hecho la frase que Chico Bestia le dice a Raven en el capítulo Hechizo un ligero episodio BBxRae.


	4. Bloomdale

Muy buenas tardes queridos lectores y escritores, MrRayney ha vuelto con un nuevo capítulo traducido de este fics, primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo, es solo que estuve jugando todas las entregas de Ace Attorney y se me paso volando el tiempo.

También está el hecho de que estoy trabajando en mis propias historias, en este momento estoy escribiendo dos entregas de One-shot, la primera constara de siete One-shot al que he decidido titular como _**Siete Momentos**_ esta entrega estará basada en la semana BBRae que se llevó a cabo en Tumblr con los siete temas que se trataron, la segunda entrega la llamo _**Desde una perspectiva diferente **_una saga de One-shot basada en el crecimiento de la relación de Chico Bestia y Raven en diversos momentos juntos, espero publicar pronto esos fics.

Pero me disculpo por traerles tarde el siguiente capítulo, solo quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de mi trabajo como traductor y saber que ustedes les está gustando esta historia, después de todo tiene 869 visitas, 14 comentarios, 11 favoritos y 10 followers, espero las cifras sigan aumentando, ahora sin más, el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

* * *

_**La Bestia Solitaria**_

_**Capítulo 4: Bloomdale**_

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban juntos caminando por un campo de hierbas con el sonido del viento como su única compañía, hace varias horas atrás que habían salido del bosque y decidieron que lo mejor sería encontrar la ciudad más cercana para descansar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los dos llegaron a una carretera y vieron un gran cartel.

—Bloomdale… ¡Diez millas!— Grito Raven algo sorprendida.

—Bueno Rae, creo que eso me suena a plan para mí— Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Son diez millas, Garfield! Esa es una larga distancia— Respondió Raven algo frustrada.

—Vamos Rae, ya hemos recorrido una larga distancia desde que salimos del bosque, no creo que unas diez millas más sea un gran problema—Contesto Chico Bestia.

—Sigo pensando que está demasiado lejos…pero será mejor que este lugar tenga un motel donde podamos descansar—Tras decir esto Raven miro durante un par de segundos a su compañero—.Y una tienda donde podamos conseguir algo de ropa nueva—

Chico Bestia observo que todo su uniforme estaba desgarrado, lleno de lodo, con salpicaduras de sangre y realmente estaba empezando a oler mal.

—Sí creo que tienes razón— Dijo algo nervioso al ver su estado actual.

—En realidad, probablemente yo también debería conseguir algo de ropa— Comento Raven.

— ¿Por qué? Tu ropa parece estar bien para mí— Dijo Chico Bestia algo confundido.

—Es simple Gar, viendo la situación en la que estamos no podemos llamar mucho la atención, es posible que algunas personas logren reconocerme debido a mi vestimenta— Explico Raven.

—Eso tiene sentido— Respondió Chico Bestia.

—Me alegro que entiendas, ahora lo mejor sería ponernos en marcha— Ordeno Raven a lo que simplemente Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos adolescentes pronto comenzaron a caminar a un lado de la carretera, los pasos de Raven poco a poco se hicieron más lentos, comenzaba a respirar con algo de dificultad, esto debido a la larga caminata que tuvieron que hacer para salir del bosque, Chico Bestia sin embargo no se veía muy cansado, moviendo un poco la cabeza vio como Raven apenas y podía seguirle el paso.

—Sabes Rae, realmente no creo que sea necesario que caminemos todo el camino hacia Bloomdale— Dijo Chico Bestia sorprendiendo a Raven.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea?— Pregunto Raven esperando que fuera lo que dijese Chico Bestia no fuera alguna idea estúpida.

—Quizás podríamos tener suerte y pedir un aventón— Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota si crees que voy a pedir un aventón, Garfield— Respondió Raven con el ceño fruncido.

Unos quince minutos después, Chico Bestia y Raven estaban sentados tranquilamente en la cama de una camioneta pickup negra, Chico Bestia estaba algo nervioso mientras observaba a su compañera quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía como si un aura negra la rodeara.

—Oye Rae...— Pero antes de que Chico Bestia dijera una sola palabra, Raven simplemente lo miro bastante enojada.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir alguna palabra!— Grito Raven, mientras Chico Bestia simplemente se quedó mirando el suelo bastante nervioso y se alejó un poco de ella con bastante miedo.

—Está bien, me quedo callado— Susurro Chico Bestia, sabiendo que lo mejor era dejar que se calmara un poco antes de intentar hablar con ella de nuevo.

El camión pronto comenzó a acercarse a un pequeño pueblo, Chico Bestia y Raven dedujeron que por fin habían llegado a Bloomdale, el camión se detuvo en la gasolinera y los dos adolescentes bajaron de la camioneta.

—Muy bien chicos, aquí estamos fue un gusto haberles ayudado, así que tengan mucho cuidado— Dijo el conductor de la camioneta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo y no se preocupe por nosotros, tendremos mucho cuidado— Respondió Chico Bestia.

El conductor simplemente volvió a sonreír, la camioneta avanzo, dejando atrás el pueblo y a los dos adolescentes, Chico Bestia miro a Raven con una sonrisa.

—Te dije que el aventón funcionaria— Dijo Chico Bestia soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Solo vamos a buscar ese maldito motel— Respondió Raven ignorando el comentario de Chico Bestia.

Tras ese comentario los dos comenzaron a vagar por el pueblo, como era de esperarse era una comunidad mucho más tranquila que el estilo de vida metropolitano de Jump City, Raven pensó que era como esos pueblos de los años 50 de las películas estilo retro que veía Chico Bestia.

Tras una media hora de búsqueda los dos finalmente encontraron lo que tanto estaban buscando e inmediatamente se dirigieron al lugar, era un pequeño edificio con un letrero que decía motel, ambos jóvenes entraron y caminaron por el vestíbulo, pronto llegaron a la recepción donde un hombre de unos cincuenta años se encontraba atendiendo el mostrador, el hombre miro por un momento a los dos adolescentes y luego simplemente suspiro.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece?— Pregunto el hombre.

—Necesitamos una habitación ¿Tiene alguna disponible?— Pregunto Raven.

—Permítame un momento— Dijo el hombre quien tomo un libro del mostrador y comenzó a revisar las páginas —.Bueno chicos, están de suerte porque solo me queda una habitación—

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre sí, como si hubiera una conexión telepática entre los dos para discutir que hacer, los dos miraron al hombre y asintieron al mismo tiempo, el hombre simplemente sonrió ante esto.

—Y les costara veinte dólares— Dijo el hombre mientras su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— ¡Veinte dólares!— Exclamo Chico Bestia.

—Escucha chico es un precio justo, tú y tu extraña novia pueden tomarla o irse de aquí y dormir en el callejón de alado— Respondió el hombre.

Chico Bestia y Raven se congelaron mientras un sonrojo apareció en sus rostros, Raven fue la primera en reaccionar y olvidar que había escuchado la palabra con N.

—Está bien…nos la quedamos— Acepto Raven.

— ¡Esplendido!— Exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Chico Bestia simplemente gruño mientras sacaba su billetera, tomo los veinte dólares y se los entregó al hombre quien se los arrebato, tras esto saco un libro, agarro un lápiz y se preparó para escribir algo sobre la página.

—Muy bien ¿Sus nombres?— Pregunto el encargado.

—Gar…— Chico Bestia se detuvo rápidamente, consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

— ¿Qué decías chico?— Pregunto el encargado algo confundido por la actitud de Chico Bestia.

— ¡McGee! Mi nombre es David McGee— Dijo Chico Bestia algo nervioso, ya que podía sentir la mirada de confusión tanto de Raven como del encargado sobre él y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.

— ¿McGee? ¿Hablas en serio niño?— Pregunto el encargado sin poder creerse la mentira de Chico Bestia.

—Si me llamo McGee ¿Algún problema con eso?— Pregunto Chico Bestia quien cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

—Un nombre muy estúpido si me lo preguntas— Dicho esto el encargado escribió el nombre que le dio Chico Bestia en el cuaderno —.Y ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? —

—Betty Jones — Respondió Raven con calma ya que a diferencia de Chico Bestia, Raven al parecer ya tenía planeado un nombre falso.

—Muy bien señorita Betty Jones— Dijo el encargado quien por su tono de voz tampoco pareció creerle a Raven, tras escribir el nombre en la libreta saco un juego de llaves de un cajón —.Aquí están las llaves de su habitación, es la numero sesenta y seis, por favor traten de no hacer demasiado ruido mientras estén allí ¿De acuerdo—

Raven frunció el ceño acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, la hechicera estaba muy consciente de lo que el hombre les estaba insinuando, con rapidez le arrebato las llaves.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta— Dijo Raven intentando sonar lo más monótona posible, pero logro escucharse un pequeño tartamudeo, tomo la muñeca de Chico Bestia y se marcharon del vestíbulo —.Vámonos Dave—

—Como tú digas Betsy— Respondió Chico Bestia con una pequeña carcajada.

—Esos jóvenes sí que son una pareja de apariencia extraña — Dijo el encargado mientras sacaba un periódico y comenzó a leerlo.

Raven y Chico Bestia pronto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación que les había tocado, Raven tomo la llave y comenzó a intentar abrir la cerradura.

—Así que…McGee, ¿Realmente ese fue el mejor nombre que se te pudo ocurrir?— Pregunto Raven.

—Sé que no fue el mejor, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no pensaba decir mi verdadero nombre— Explico Chico Bestia —. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Betty? No pareces ser nada relacionado con el nombre Betty—

—Entonces ¿Con que nombre puedes relacionarme?— Pregunto Raven quien aún intentaba abrir la cerradura.

—No tengo la más remota idea, pero no tienes algún parecido a alguien que se puede hacer llamar Betty— Respondió Chico Bestia encogiéndose de hombros.

Raven suspiro fuertemente, de nuevo comenzó a intentar abrir la puerta que por alguna extraña razón no quería abrir, tras unos cinco minutos después en donde Raven dijo algunas no muy amables palabras, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Por fin! Estúpida y maldita llave— Exclamo Raven algo molesta mientras los dos jóvenes entraban a la habitación.

Como era de esperarse para los dos la habitación no era muy llamativa, era algo pequeña, el papel tapiz era de un color gris con algunas gritas en las paredes, la alfombra era de color rojo con algunas manchas en algunas partes, la puerta del baño estaba abierta donde vieron que consintió en una pequeña regadera y un baño, sin embargo lo que realmente llamo la atención de Raven fue el hecho de que había una sola cama en la habitación…déjenme repetirlo ¡Una sola cama! Raven inmediatamente se puso tensa, obviamente estaba enojada.

—Ese maldito enfermo— Susurro Raven apretando los dientes bastante enojada.

—Este lugar realmente apesta—Dijo Chico Bestia bastante indignado.

— ¡Esa maldita serpiente viscosa, obviamente nos mintió cuando dijo que esta era la única habitación que tenía disponible, puedo apostarte lo que sea a que nos dio esta habitación con una sola cama a propósito!— Exclamaba Raven intentando no perder el control de sus emociones, pero era obvio que estaba a punto de soltar una rabieta.

—Pero ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido.

—Obviamente es una enfermiza broma de mal gusto, ese idiota de seguro piensa que vamos a hacer…— Raven pronto detuvo su arrebato debido a que sabía lo que estuvo a punto de decir, toda su cara paso de un color pálido a uno completamente rojo como el tomate debido a la vergüenza y la imagen mental que se le vino a la mente.

—Vamos ¿Dime que ibas a decir?— Pregunto Chico Bestia bastante curioso.

— ¡Olvídalo! No es nada importante— Respondió Raven mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta y se paró frente a Chico Bestia mientras extendía la mano —.Gar, dame tu cartera—

Chico Bestia vacilo un poco, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que Raven le dijera por el momento, Chico Bestia saco la cartera y se la entregó a Raven.

—Iré a la ciudad a conseguir las cosas que necesitemos para nuestro viaje, mientras tanto tú te quedaras aquí y trataras de relajarte— Ordeno Raven.

— ¿Relajarme? ¿Cómo?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Sí, puedes…puedes meditar, como yo lo hacía en la torre, la meditación ayuda a tener paz con uno mismo lo cual será el primer paso para que aprendas a controlar a la Bestia— Explico Raven.

Chico Bestia suspiro fuertemente mientras miraba al suelo, Raven lo miro un par de segundos, con lentitud y cuidado toco suavemente su mentón mientras levantaba su cara y los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

—Chico Bestia, quiero que lo recuerdes bien yo estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase, mientras nos tengamos uno al otro todo estará bien, confía en mi— Dijo Raven con su habitual tono de voz.

Chico Bestia sabía que tras ese monótona voz había mucho sentimiento, Raven estaba intentando convencerlo a él y a ella misma que las cosas estarían bien por el momento, a pesar del obvio estrés que los dos estaban sufriendo debido a los recientes acontecimientos.

—En fin, estaré de vuelta tan pronto como termine las compras, así que tan solo trata de tranquilizarte hasta que yo vuelva ¿De acuerdo?— Pregunto Raven.

—Está bien— Contesto Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven le dio un rápido abrazo a Chico Bestia y salió por la puerta, una vez que Chico Bestia estaba seguro que Raven se había ido, exhalo bruscamente, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

—No puedo creer que esto realmente este sucediendo ¿En qué momento me convertí de un héroe adolecente a un fugitivo de la ley?— Se preguntó Chico Bestia bastante confundido —.Y ¿Cómo pude dejar que Raven se metiera en todos estos problemas?—

Chico Bestia en realidad comenzó a llorar, deseaba con todo su corazón que esto fuera solamente un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla, pero no podía seguir negándolo, esta era la realidad, Chico Bestia se acostó en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo, su labio comenzó a temblar mientras su mente empezó a vagar por algunos lejanos recuerdos…recuerdos que le gustaría poder olvidar.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar oculto lejos de la civilización, varios mercenarios estaban reunidos en una sala principal equipada con computadoras y todo tipo de aparatos eléctricos que solo un genio podría entender, una adolecente entro en la habitación, la chica estaba vestida con una armadura color negro y gris, ocultando su rostro era un pañuelo que del lado izquierdo era color naranja con un agujero que dejaba ver su ojo azul, el lado derecho era de color negro y con una hermosa cabellera de color plata.

— ¿Eres tú la que nos contrató?— Pregunto uno de los mercenarios.

—Hablando de manera profesional, así es— Respondió Ravager con una sonrisa —.De hecho, a mí me contrataron para un trabajo especial, un trabajo que aunque me cueste admitirlo no puedo hacerlo yo sola, a pesar de que tengo un montón de androides a mi disposición, cortesía de mi difunto padre—

—Y ¿Qué tipo de misión es esta?— Pregunto con curiosidad otro de los mercenarios.

—Nosotros, vamos a perseguir y combatir contra el antiguo miembro de la Patrulla Condenada y ex-Titán conocido como Chico Bestia— Respondió Ravager con una sádica sonrisa.

— ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Te refieres al enano que puede convertirse en distintos animales?— Pregunto uno de los mercenarios con una carcajada.

—Ese mismo— Contesto Ravager.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda para pelear contra ese mocoso? Quiero decir, te entiendo si habláramos de la Patrulla Condenada o los Jóvenes Titanes ellos son de las grandes ligas, pero Chico Bestia es un don nadie, un perdedor, el miembro más débil de los dos equipos— Explico uno de los mercenarios.

—Era el más débil, pero recientemente ha pasado por algunos cambios— Comenzó a contar Ravager —.Tales cambios le permitieron destruir una gran parte de Jump City y hacer que las tropas elite de la ciudad parecieran guardias de seguridad mal pagados de algún centro comercial—

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?— Pregunto uno de los mercenarios sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No estoy bromeando, Chico Bestia en estos momentos puede ser cualquier cosa menos un debilucho, además el tipo nos pagara muy bien, quiere que luchemos contra el…— Explicaba Ravager con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y matarlo?— Pregunto otro mercenario interrumpiendo a la chica.

—El solo quiere que pelee contra él, matarlo o no será completamente asunto suyo— Respondió Ravager.

—Yo digo que lo matemos, nunca me gustaron sus chistes— Sonrió uno de los mercenarios.

—Interpretare tu entusiasmo como una aceptación para esta misión ¿Entonces?— Pregunto Ravager.

—Por supuesto que estoy dentro— Sonrió otro de los mercenarios

—Y ¿Qué piensan el resto de ustedes?— Pregunto Ravager quien observo a los mercenarios restantes.

Los mercenarios comenzaron a mirarse entre si, como si lo estuvieran discutiendo de forma telepática.

—Yo…no lo sé— Dijo nervioso uno de los mercenarios —.Vamos a ir tras un adolecente ¿Eso no es un poco…—

Pero antes que el mercenario pudiera decir algo más o incluso pudiera parpadear, Ravager con unos reflejos que podían competir contra un relámpago saco una pistola y disparo contra al mercenario justo en medio de las cejas, el mercenario cayó al suelo completamente muerto, Ravager simplemente sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No, no es para nada bajo— Respondió Revager a la pregunta del ahora muerto mercenario —.Lo voy a preguntar una vez más ¿Aceptan el trabajo? Porque si no es así, con gusto estaré feliz de acompañarlos a la salida—

Los mercenarios miraron a Ravager, sintiéndose bastante incomodos, entonces se miraron entre sí, acto seguido todos al mismo tiempo respondieron a la pregunta.

— ¡Estamos dentro!—

—Ven, no fue tan difícil, todo lo que necesitaban era la motivación correcta, eso es lo que siempre decía mi papi cuando contrataba a alguien, era un excelente maestro — Dijo Ravager guardando la pistola —. Ahora si mis fuentes de información son correctas, nuestro objetivo fue visto por última vez en dirección al desierto canadiense, sugiero que se preparen bien antes de salir—

— ¡Si, señora!— Respondieron todos los mercenarios, que parecían actuar como soldados, Ravager simplemente sonrió.

De vuelta en Bloomdale, la noche había caído sobre el pequeño pueblo, Raven cerró la puerta de la habitación, mientras dejaba caer todas las bolsas que traía cargando al suelo, su mirada se fijó en la cama, donde vio a Chico Bestia completamente dormido.

—Sé que la meditación puede ser un poco aburrido para ti, pero al menos podrías intentarlo un poco más duro Garfield— Comento Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

Chico Bestia simplemente suspiro suavemente, Raven se acercó a él y acto seguido se sentó en la cama a su lado, ella entonces cariñosamente le acaricio su cabello, Raven exhalo bruscamente, la hechicera aún estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar los recientes acontecimientos.

Se preguntó lo que sus antiguos amigos estaban haciendo en estos momentos, pero sobre todo se preguntó si habían puesto fin a esos estúpidos Beastbusters, Raven aún se sentía bastante enojada con sus viejos compañeros de equipo, principalmente con Robin, solo esperaba que entraran en razón y se dieran cuenta del error que cometieron.

Raven decidió que lo mejor por el momento era distraerse un poco, tomo el control remoto y encendió el pequeño televisor que había en la habitación, dándose cuenta que al menos tenían cable, Raven comenzó a cambiar y cambiar de canales, haciendo caso omiso de los varios programas que para ella eran solo una pérdida de tiempo, finalmente se detuvo en uno de los canales de noticia y decidió que era lo mejor que podía haber en televisión.

—_Buenas noches— Comenzó a decir la chica de las noticias—.Y sean bienvenidos a Global News Network, esta noche en GNN continuamos nuestra cobertura del más reciente ataque que se produjo en Jump City, Estados Unidos—_

Esto llamo la completa atención de Raven, algo nerviosa subió el volumen del televisor.

—_Normalmente es típico los ataques que sufre la ciudad de Jump City, excepto que esta vez, la ciudad natal de los famosos Jóvenes Titanes fue atacada por uno de los suyos—Explicaba la reportera._

Raven miro el televisor que comenzó a reproducir varios videos, en donde la Bestia estaba luchando ferozmente contra los policías de la ciudad y las unidades Beastbuster.

—_Como se muestra en los videos, Chico Bestia el más joven de los Titanes, se convirtió en una descomunal bestia y arraso una gran parte de la ciudad, causando daño y destrucción a su paso— Se escuchó la voz de la reportara mientras los videos se seguían reproduciendo._

— ¡Pero él no lo hizo!— Espeto Raven, casi gritándole a la televisión.

—_Para complicar aún más el asunto, parece ser que uno de los Titanes ha pasado a convertirse en un traidor, la ahora ex-Titán conocida como Raven, fue vista ayudando a la Bestia hiriendo a varios policías— Dijo la reportera._

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven en estado de shock.

Lo que mostro la televisión ahora, fue un video donde Raven se encontraba luchando contra los policías de la ciudad, esto obviamente hizo que Raven comenzara a ponerse furiosa, varios objetos al azar dentro de la habitación comenzaron a levitar rodeados de energía oscura.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a acusarme de traición? ¡Yo no soy como Terra! ¡Yo no estaba destruyendo la ciudad! ¡Yo simplemente me encontraba ayudando a mi amigo! —Dijo Raven rechinando los dientes mientras intentaba calmarse, pero en verdad se encontraba bastante enojada.

—_Los Titanes restantes no estuvieron disponibles para comentarnos que fue lo que obligo a sus antiguos compañeros a causar tal destrucción, sin embargo con nosotros se encuentra el General de los Estados Unidos, Wade Ilings— Presento la presentadora._

_Apareciendo en pantalla fue un hombre de mediana edad algo fornido para su edad, vestía con un uniforme militar, de cabello blanco y bigote gris._

—_Ante el fracaso para capturar y encarcelar a la Bestia, a pesar de la cooperación de los Jóvenes Titanes y la tecnología Beastbuster que nos proporcionaron, las Naciones Unidas han decretado que Chico Bestia es una amenaza para la seguridad nacional, como tal, se me ha dado todos los recursos necesarios para detener a la Bestia por cualquier medio necesario— Explico Ilings._

— _¿Eso significa que va a destruirlo?— Pregunto la presentadora._

—_Repito ¡Cualquier medio necesario! Así que contestando la pregunta, liquidar a la criatura es una opción en estos momentos— Respondió el general._

—_Y ¿Qué pasa con Raven?— Pregunto la presentadora con curiosidad._

—_La Bestia es un peligro para la humanidad, debido a las acciones de Raven quien se encuentra ayudándolo, es mi deber arrestarla, llevarla a juicio y luego encarcelarla por sus crímenes contra la humanidad— Respondió el general de nuevo._

Raven comenzó a sentirse mal del estómago al escuchar lo que dijo el general, parecía que el mundo entero ahora está en contra de Chico Bestia y ella, en la pantalla de televisión el general dejo el escenario y la presentadora volvió a ser el centro de atención.

—_Al parecer la gran cacería para encontrar a la Bestia conocido como Chico Bestia y la traidora Titán conocida como Raven ha comenzado, una recompensa de un millón de dólares se entregara a aquella persona que done información sobre su paradero al FBI y la CIA, uno tiene que preguntarse el daño que estos dos puedan causar antes de ser capturados, esto es GNN, Global News Network, gracias por sintonizarnos y buenas…—_

Antes que terminara el programa Raven lanzo con fuerza el control remoto contra la televisión, haciendo añicos la pantalla de vidrio, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras sentía como sus emociones se salían de control, varias cosas comenzaron a romperse a su alrededor pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo en estos momentos.

Era cierto, ahora Chico Bestia no estaba solo, porque ahora ella estaba siendo cazada como un animal, al igual que el…y todo porque ella lo estaba protegiendo.

—Robin ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?— Susurro Raven con tristeza.

Raven cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía traicionada por aquellas personas que antes se hacían llamar sus amigos, sus compañeros…su familia, Raven abrió los ojos y miro a Chico Bestia quien aún se encontraba durmiendo.

La chica azarathiana sollozo en silencio, se arrastró sobre la cama y se acostó al lado de Chico Bestia, acto seguido Raven rodeo la cintura del cambiante con sus brazos y lo abrazo, apoyo su cabeza contra la suya.

—Tú eres mi único amigo ahora, Garfield el mundo está ahora contra nosotros—Susurro Raven con tristeza mientras seguía sollozando.

—_Por favor puedes dejar de lloriquear, con solo verte así me dan ganas de vomitar— Dijo una voz atreves del cuarto._

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron en estado de shock, ella inmediatamente soltó a Chico Bestia y se levantó, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?— Pregunto Raven bastante confundida.

—_Yo lo hice— _Dijo de nuevo la voz, que a Raven se le estaba haciendo bastante familiar.

— ¿Dónde?— Pregunto Raven confundida.

—_Aquí—_ Dijo la voz que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Dónde?— Pregunto aún más fuerte Raven, quien aún no era capaz de ver a alguien en la habitación.

—_Oh, por el amor de… ¡Mira el puto espejo!— _Grito la voz ya bastante enojada.

Raven miro el espejo que colgaba en la pared, entonces se quedó sin aliento, en el espejo estaba su reflejo…pero al mismo tiempo no era su reflejo el que se veía en el espejo.

Ella vio lo que parecía ser ella misma, solo que su reflejo tenía la piel de color rojo brillante, su cabello era de color blanco como la nieve, cuatro ojos de color amarillo brillante y un par de cuernos en la frente, Raven se quedó mirando el espejo durante un buen tiempo, intentando entender que estaba sucediendo.

—_Toma una foto, duran más tiempo—_Dijo la Raven del espejo, su voz sonaba algo distorsionada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!— Pregunto Raven bastante asustada y confundida.

—_Yo soy tu, Rae…yo soy tu bestia interior— _Respondió la Raven del espejo entrecerrando los ojos y dándole una sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Nota escrita por MetroXLR99: Chico Bestia y Raven se encuentran en movimiento, en un intento de llegar a un determinado lugar para descansar, mientras intentan no llamar la atención cosa que no es fácil cuando tienes la piel verde y gris.

También la tensión aumentara al tener una especie de General Ross pisándoles los talones, utilizando los Beastbuster proporcionados por los Titanes, dar caza a la Bestia y destruirlo sin misericordia.

Y solo para hacer las cosas aun peor, Raven está siendo culpada de traidora por haber protegido a Chico Bestia de las tropas policiacas de Jump City y acabando en la misma situación de Chico Bestia.

Para poner la cereza en el pastel, Ravager ya se encuentra en dirección a Canadá para encontrar a Chico Bestia y tener la pelea de su vida.

Los nombres David McGee y Betty Jones son referencias a Hulk, en caso de que no lo sepan, David Banner y Jack McGee en la década de 1970 de la serie de televisión, Betty Ross y Rick Jones de las historietas.


End file.
